libaponiafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Libaponsko
Federace Libanonu a Japonska, nebo též zjednodušeně Libaponsko je státní celek, federace zemí Libanonu a Japonska. Hlavními městy jsou Tokio, Bejrút, Kjóto a Interville - Tokyo je sídlem Japonska, Bejrút Libanonu, v Kjótu sídlí Nižší a Vyšší sněmovna (zákonodárná moc) a Interville je sídlem části vlády (výkonná moc). Podle sčítání lidu v roce 2017 žije v Libaponsku 134 452 145 obyvatel a jedná se tak o desátou nejlidnatější zemi na světě. Libaponsko vzniklo roku 1989 sjednocením Libanonu a Japonska. Po sjednocení však libaponská armáda musela dobýt jižní a východní Libanon a japonský ostrov Kjúšú, který deklaroval nezávislost. Libaponsko je monarchistickou federací. Japonsko si i po sjednocení uchovalo své císařství a Libanon se stal konstitučním královstvím. Oba dva celky v Libaponsku jsou na sobě prakticky nezávislé, mají vlastního vůdce. Pro hromadné rozhodování je zde Libaponské federační shromáždění. Libanonu vládne král Shakal a Japonsku císař Polomrtvola. Libaponsko sousedí na pozemské hranici se Sýrií a Izraelem. Nadále sdílí námořní hranici se Severní a Jižní Koreou, Kyprem, Tureckem, Ruskem a Čínou. Od sjednocení se Libaponsko zmítá ve vleklých a nepřehledných nepokojích mezi vládou, opozicí v exilu, radikálními nacionalisty a mudžáhedíny. Etymologie Může se zdát, že zjednodušenina Libaponsko vznikla čistým spojením slov Libanon a Japonsko. V češtině je tomu v podstatě tak. Narozdíl od angličtiny, kde se řekne Libaponsko Libaponia pochází slovo z latiny Libapanium. Podobně podle vzoru latiny vznikly i další názvy Libaponska v různých jazycích jako v němčině (Libaponia), francouzštině (Libaponie), nebo španělštině (Libapónia). Paradoxně, v arabštině a japonštině, dvou úředních jazycích se slovo Libaponsko opravdu skládá ze slov Libanon a Japonsko v témže jazyce. Arabsky Libaponsko je tedy لبنابان (Lubnabán) a japonsky レバ本 (Rebahon). Historie Společné dejiny Libanonu a Japonska započaly sjednocením v roce 1989. První myšlenky o sjednocení však začaly již 20 let před reálným sjednocením. V 70. letech byl však Libanon nucen přijmout velké množství palestinských uprchlíků. Do Libanonu v roce 1972 přesídlila Organizace pro osvobození Palestiny, která na jihu Libanonu vytvořila prakticky palestinský stát ve státě. V roce 1975 v Libanonu vypukl konflikt mezi pravicí, převážně křesťany a levicovým odporem, při kterém stála též Organizace za osvobození Palestiny. Libanon se tak ponořil do občanské války. V roce 1976 se do války přidala Sýrie, kterou vláda v čele s pravicovými křesťany požádala o intervenci. Sýrie pomohla křesťanům zahnat palestinské milice zpět na jih Libanonu. Náhle se však křesťané obrací k Sýrii jako k nepříteli, čímž začne syrská okupace Libanonu. To plány pro sjednocení na dalších deset let smete ze stolu. V roce 1988 byly obnoveny diplomatické standardy mezi libanonskou vládou a Japonskem. Nejvyšší představitelé Libanonu a Japonska se sešli na summitu v Kapském Městě, kde obnovili sjednocovací proces. Proces sjednocování Od května 1988 probíhal v Libanonu i Japonsku proces sjednocování. Byla vytvořena například ústava, měnová unie, zákoník, vlastní legislativa apod. V srpnu 1988 do částí Libanonu, které ovládala vláda, přišla japonská armáda. Při poslední schůzce tehdejšího prezidenta Michela Aouna a císaře Hirohita v Káhiře bylo zveřejněno datum sjednocení. Michel Aoun také prohlásil, že Libanon se po sjednocení transformuje v konstituční monarchii. K sjednocení Libanonu a Japonska došlo 16. dubna 1989. Občanská válka Ještě před sjednocením se začaly na ostrově Kjúšú shlukovat milice a socialistické fronty a strany. Ač vláda tuto skutečnost věděla, nijak velkou pozornost ji nevěnovala. 13. dubna 1989, tedy 3 dny před sjednocením, vyhlásil ostrov Kjúšú nezávislost jakožto Japonská republika Kjúšú. Vláda ještě pár dní ostrov kontrolovala, avšak v noci z 15. na 16. dubna obsadily milice těchto front celý ostrov. V Libanonu se v té době rozhořelo násilí především mezi vládou a syrskou armádou, která okupovala v té době většinu Libanonu. Vládní ozbrojené síly tak zahájila masivní protiofenzívu. Syrské jednotky se však povedlo vytlačit pouze před pohoří Antilibanon. V Japonsku probíhaly vleklé boje mezi armádou a socialistickými milicemi. Armáda se po několika měsících bojů nedočkala velkého úspěchu. Vláda o několik týdnu později zahájila druhou ofenzívu na propracovaném systému, po které vláda ovládla více než polovinu Kjúšú. Do bojů se na začátku roku 1990 zapojila milice Wahda. Ta z Centralizace Od roku 1989 do roku 2001 bylo Libaponsko opravdu velmi decentralizované. Avšak poté, co propukla válka proti terorismu a situace na Blízkém východě se začala opět hroutit, bylo nutné Libaponsko alespoň částečně centralizovat, libaponští představitelé se totiž zalekli možného působení teroristů v Libanonu. Proběhly tedy bezpečnostní opatření, bylo zřízeno Federální shromáždění a byly rozpuštěny samostatné parlamenty. Proběhla deportace více než 600 tisíc muslimských palestinských uprchlíků do Palestiny a Izraele. Byly uzavřeny libanonské státní hranice, a to jak se Sýrií, tak s Izraelem a do jejich blízkosti byli nasazeni japonští vojáci. Proběhla též reforma, která rozhodla o nemožnosti provádět něco bez toho, aniž by o tom věděla druhá část federace. Bombardování Libanonu 2006 V roce 2006 by Libanon, jako odezva na bombardování izraelského města Haifa Hizballáhem, vybombardován Izraelem. Nejvíce byl zasáhnut Bejrút, Tripolis a jižní Libanon. Jako reakci na toto rozhodlo Federální shromáždění přesídlené do Kjóta pro vyhoštění Hizballáhu z Libanonu a poskytnutí omluvy Libanonu za Hizballáh. Izrael omluvu přijal a libaponské vládě poslal 120 miliard libaponských lir pro obnovu zasaženého Libanonu a vyslal do Libanonu humanitární pracovníky, zásobování a stavební materiál. Díky této podpoře v roce 2007 navázal Izrael s Libaponskem diplomatické styky. V součastnosti spolu Izrael s Libaponskem velice vychází, a ve všech akcích se podporují. „Válka“ o japonský trůn a vznik opozičních sil V roce 2011 proběhly v Libaponsku velké nepokoje zvané Válka o japonský trůn. Tato válka byla spíše politickým sporem, než válkou. Došlo však k velkým nelidským útokům. Tento spor začal v lednu 2011, kdy vznikl "rod" Apetů, který si začal nárokovat japonský trůn. Ve městě Ósaka vzniklo tzv. apetovské vojsko, které mělo v plánu vyrazit na Tokio. Císař Akihito Makiito se tento spor snažil řešit diplomatickou cestou, avšak to se mu nepovedlo. 16. května 2011 postoupila apetovská armáda směrem na Tokio s cílem svrhnout císaře Akihita Makiita a vyhnat rod Makiitů z Japonska. Poté, co apetovská armáda obsadila první předměstí Tokia, císařská rodina odletěla do Libanonu, kde s podporou libanonského krále Fakhrula Sidónského vytvořila alianci skládající se z 58 států (mezi nimi byly např. USA, Rusko, Saúdská Arábie, Sýrie, Velká Británie, ...), která měla za cíl apetovskou armádu zlikvidovat. Již 28. května byla apetovská armáda zcela rozpuštěna a zničena a rod Apetů byl nucen odejít do exilu do Nigérie. Nafura Ačkoliv se podařilo apetovskou armádu rozpustit a situace se zdála být vyřešená, její příznivci se však spojili proti vládě Makiitů. Vznikla takzvaná Republikánská opoziční koalice pro Libaponsko, která si kladla za cíl rozdělit federaci a vytvořit samostatnou republiku z Libanonu i Japonska. Opozici se povedlo dobýt území na ostrovech Honšú a Šikoku. Opozice si následně získala spoustu příznivců a posílila tím, že obsadila Hirošimu. Po obsazení Hirošimy propukly napříč celým Libaponskem rozsáhlé protesty, které byly později nazvány Nafura (česky doslova „fontána“). Tehdejší libaponský ministr obrany odmítal zakročit proti opozici i přes to, že obsadila téměř celou Ósaku. Občané žádali odvolání tehdejšího ministra obrany a zakročení proti opozici. Po šesti měsících protestů tehdejší ministr obrany sám odstoupil, místo něho na jeho post nastoupil Džamal Faríd, který proti opozici krutě zakročil a následně zlikvidoval. Abdikace císaře Akihita a krále Fakhrula V lednu 2014 začal japonský císař Akihito silně uvažovat o abdikaci na svůj post japonského císaře. Důvodem, který uvedl on sám byly údajně jeho deprese, které se začaly projevovat a stupňovat po válce o japonský trůn. Po svém dlouhém uvažování, které trvalo až do října 2014 na svůj post abdikoval ve prospěch svého syna Hishapiita Makiita. Krátce nato z neznámých důvodů abdikoval i libanonský král Fakhrul Sidónský ve prospěch svého syna Shakala. Shakal však nevěřil, že Libanonci budou jeho jako krále skutečně chtít, a proto požádal Federální senát o vyhlášení voleb v Libanonu. Federální senát Shakalovi vyhověl a volby pro Libanonce vyhlásil. Ve volbách vyšlo najevo, že Libanonci Shakala opravdu za krále chtějí, když byl zvolen 94,7% hlasů ve volbách, kde hlasovalo 91% všech oprávněných voličů. Překvapený Shakal přijal libanonskou korunu 12. listopadu 2014. Intervence proti ISIS a okupace Sýrie Po porážce Islámského státu v Iráku se značně zhoršila situace v sousední Sýrii. Islámský stát sice přišel o veškeré své državy v Iráku, ale začal se soustředit na dobytí Sýrie. V prosinci 2014 proběhly velké boje mezi jednotnou syrskou armádou (zoufalého spojení opozice i vlády) a Islámským státem ve městě Duma, posledním městem drženým Sýrií na jih a východ od Damašku. Syrské ozbrojené síly nedokázaly udolat nátlaku ze strany ISIS a extremistům se tak otevřela cesta na Damašek. 3. ledna 2015 síly Islámského státu dobyly Damašek a vlády Syrské opozice i Syrské vlády se prakticky zhroutily. Syrská opozice odešla do Kataru a baasistická vláda pod velením Bašára Al-Assada uprchla do Libanonu. Síly Islámského státu se okamžitě pokusily zaútočit na území Libanonu. Bašár Al-Assad předal libaponské vládě cenné informace a upozornil na chystající se invazi do Libanonu již první den svého pobytu. Libaponská vojska se tak měla možnost připravit. Mohutná invaze Islámského státu do Libanonu byla tedy s přehledem odražena. Vyslanci Libaponska ve Valném shromáždění zatím žádali o povolení útoku na pozice Islámského státu. Poté, co OSN povolení k útoku schválila, k syrsko-libanonským hranicím se začala shlukovat libaponská, izraelská, jihokorejská, ruská i americká vojska. Byla uzavřena mezinárodní dohoda, která zaručovala převzetí moci v Sýrii Libaponsku. Intervence a invaze na území Sýrie ovládané Islámským státem začala 4. ledna 2015. Vojska pod velením Libaponska nejprve osvobodila Damašek, Derezor, Latakíju, Homs, Hamu a Aleppo a později postupovala na území s řidčím osídlením. Invaze skončila dobytím města Rakká 19. března 2015. Okupace a stabilizace Sýrie Po likvidaci Islámského státu převzala vládu nad Sýrií libaponská vláda a její libanonské křídlo. Sýrie se stala autonomní oblastí s centrem v Damašku. Libaponsko do syrské ekonomiky a infrastruktury investovalo neuvěřitelnou částku, která přesáhla i dva syrské roční rozpočty. Proběhla také značná demografická stabilizace. V severovýchodní Sýrii se však stále nacházela problémová území, která se nedařilo uklidnit. V srpnu 2015 sestavila libaponská vláda vládu pro znovuobnovenou Syrskou arabskou republiku. Jelikož se Bašár Al-Assad stáhl do politického ústranní a odstěhoval se do Latakíje, mohla být sjednocena Syrská opozice se Syrskou vládou. Byla podepsána mírová dohoda mezi opozicí a vládou a byla vytvořena Aleppská republika ''sestavená jako autonomní oblast na území ovládané Syrskou opozicí. Stabilizovaná Sýrie získala nezávislost 17. srpna 2015. Nevládní ozbrojené jednotky bojující za Syrskou vládu a opozici však na sebe navzájem útočí dodnes. Libaponsko dnes Dnes je Libaponsko velmi vyspělý stát - vůbec nejvyspělejší a nejbohatší stát v Asii. Libanon poskytuje humanitární pomoc Sýrii a přijímá dočasně uprchlíky ze Sýrie (ti však musí do 3 měsíců Libanon opustit). Každoročně přibývají v Libaponsku křesťané (především v Libanonu) a muslimů ubývá. Dnešní náboženské složení sestává z 51% šintoistů, 37% buddhistů, 9% křesťanů a 3% muslimů. Oproti roku 1989 (48% šintoistů, 33% buddhistů, 16% muslimů, 3% křesťanů) je pro Libaponsko situace výborná. Výtečná ekonomická situace dělá momentálně z Libaponska jednu z nejsilnějších na světě. Libanon je tedy vůbec ekonomicky nejsilnějším a nejvyspělejším státem na Blízkém východě a Japonsko se drží na úrovni nejvyspělejšího státu Asie. Geografie Celková rozloha Libaponska je 388 287 km² což dělá z Libaponska 61. největší stát světa. Leží ve dvou časových pásmech, kterými jsou +2 a +9. Nachází se ve velmi rozdílných klimatických pásmech. Zatímco Japonsko se nachází v monzunových oblastech daleko-východních moří a podnebí tam je značně ovlivněno právě tím, že leží na ostrovech, libanonské podnebí je do jisté míry jiné. Libanon totiž leží na pobřeží Středozemního moře a je zde teplé středozemní podnebí. Není divu, když Bejrút a Tokyo, hlavní města Libanonu a Japonska, jsou vzdálená téměř 9 tisíc kilometrů. I přes to má však Libanon a Japonsko něco geograficky podobného. Libanon i Japonsko mají, ačkoliv naprosto odlišně vzniklá, vysoká pohoří. Tyto pohoří zabírají velkou část celého území Libaponska - více než polovina celého území se nachází ve vyšší nadmořské výšce než je 1000 m.n.m. Nejvyšší horou je posvátná japonská hora (stratovulkán) Fudži. Vyšší hory jsou v Japonsku, avšak v Libanonu dosahují hory též více než 3000 m.n.m. Vláda a politika Libaponsko je federativní stát složený ze dvou konstitučních monarchií - Libanonu a Japonska a státními náboženstvími jsou šintoismus, buddhismus, křesťanství a islám. Moc ve státě je rozdělena do tří na sobě nezávislých složek - zákonodárnou, výkonnou a soudní. V čele výkonné moci stojí rovnoprávní monarchové, libanonský král a japonský císař, kterými jsou nyní Shakal I. Sidónský a Polomrtvola Makiito a vláda. Monarchové mají právo svými rozhodnutími ovlivňovat vládu a mají v rámci federace velkou moc. Zákonodárnou moc tvoří tříkomorové Federální shromáždění složené z nižší sněmovny, vyšší sněmovny a federálního senátu. Nižší sněmovna má 554 křesel, vyšší sněmovna 276 křesel a federální senát 138 křesel. Výkonná moc Výkonná moc je nejsilnějším článkem moci v Libaponsku. Skládá se z vlády, v jejímž čele stojí libaponští monarchové. Monarchové, ačkoliv mají velkou moc k ovládání libaponské vlády. Výkonná moc se dále skládá z ministrů a ministerstev, která jsou ale ovlivňována Federálním shromážděním. Vláda je jmenována monarchy. Předsedové vlády se do nedávna střídali v semestrech, přičemž 1 semestr trval 3 měsíce. Od roku 2015 byli předsedy vlády Saad Harírí za Libanon a Minoru Sora za Japonsko. V dubnu 2017 však senát jejich funkci pozastavil z důvodu korupčního skandálu, ve kterém předsedové vlády měli velké přičinění. 6. května 2017, po návratu krále Shakala z Izraele, císař Polomrtvola a král Shakal předsedy vlády odvolali a jmenovali nového předsedu vlády, Libanonce Daniela Ábida Hádího. Pravomoce monarchů Ačkoliv jsou Libanon i Japonsko od sjednocení konstituční monarchie, monarchové měli ve vládě vždy velkou moc - jejich rozhodnutí byla s okamžitou platností uvedena do chodu a zrušena mohla být akorát přehlasováním ve Federálním shromáždění, a to 95% ve všech komorách. Avšak po abdikaci monarchů Fakhrula Sidónského a Akihita a nástupu mladých monarchů Shakala a Hishapiita propukl spor mezi OSN a Libaponskem, při kterém bylo Libaponsko nuceno pod tlakem pravomoce monarchů snížit. Po jednání na Maltě byly však opět posíleny. Dnešní pravomoce monarchů mají reprezentativně-diktátorský ráz. V případě, že monarcha vydá rozhodnutí týkající se státu, putuje okamžitě do Federálního senátu, kde o něm proběhne hlasování. Ke schválení rozhodnutí je potřeba minimálně 45%. Zákonodárná moc Zákonodárnou moc tvoří libaponské federální shromáždění - tříkomorový parlament, vůbec největší parlament světa (čítá celkem 968 křesel). Federální shromáždění se skládá ze tří komor - nižší sněmovny, vyšší sněmovny a federálního senátu. Rozhodnutí nížší sněmovny musí projít schválením ve vyšší sněmovně a federálním senátu. Rozhodnutí z vyšší sněmovny putuje rovnou do federálního senátu. Sám federální senát nemá žádnou moc kromě hlasování o schvalování nových zákonů, apod. Dříve byla zákonodárná moc decentralizovaná. Libanon i Japonsko měly vlastní parlamenty, které byly zastřešeny pouze menším federálním senátem. Po propuknutí nepokojů na Blízkém východě byla federace však více centralizována. V Bejrútu, v královském městě Baabda vzniklo velké sídlo Federálního shromáždění. V roce 2006 však z důvodu nepokojů v Libanonu Federální shromáždění přesídlilo do Kjóta, kde sídlí dodnes, přičemž Federální senát od 1. 6. 2010 sídlí v Baabdě v novém sídle ''Le Sénat. Federální shromáždění je rozděleno 1:1 - 1 díl pro Libanonce, 1 díl pro Japonce. Tento poměr je zde hlavně kvůli tomu, že kdyby vytvořený nebyl, tak by z 95% byly prosazovány nároky Japonců. Libanonci by tedy nebyli rovnoprávní. Po volbách v roce 2017 se stala nejsilnější a vládnoucí stranou Libaponská jednotná strana, která obsadila 362 křesel v Nižší sněmovně, 138 křesel ve Vyšší sněmovně a 71 křesel ve Federálním senátu. I když mají být podle ústavy rozdělené politické strany na japonské a libanonské, nejsilnější a vládnoucí politická strana v Libaponsku je obounárodnostní. Vítězné strany v minulosti (Federální senát, od roku 2001 i Nižší sněmovna) * Senátní volby 1989: Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 21%, 29 křesel), Národní blok Libanonu (LB - 19%, 27 křesel), Hizballáh (LB - 15%, 20 křesel), nezávislí (45%, 62 křesel) * Senátní volby 1991: Národní blok Libanonu (LB - 20%, 28 křesel), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 18%, 25 křesel), Hizballáh (LB - 17%, 23 křesel), nezávislí (45%, 62 křesel) * Senátní volby 1993: Národní blok Libanonu (LB - 20%, 28 křesel), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 20%, 28 křesel), Republikánská strana (celofederální - 18%, 25 křesel), Hizballáh (LB - 14%, 19 křesel), nezávislí (28%, 38 křesel) * Senátní volby 1995: Liberální demokratická strana (23%), Národní blok Libanonu (LB - 21%), Hizballáh (LB - 19%), Republikánská strana (celofederální - 14%), Japonská sociálně demokratická strana (JP - 11%), nezávislí (12%) * Senátní volby 1997: Katáib (LB - 21%), Národní blok Libanonu (LB - 20%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 20%), Republikánská strana (celofederální - 18%), Hizballáh (LB - 9%), nezávislí (12%) * Senátní volby 1999: Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 17%), Libanonská nacionalistická strana (LB - 13%), Katáib (LB - 9%), Republikánská strana (celofederální - 4%), Hizballáh (LB - 3%), nezávislí (54%) * Volby 2001: Republikánská strana (celofederální - 65%), Libanonská nacionalistická strana (LB - 21%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 10%), Katáib (LB - 2%), Hizballáh (LB - 2%) * Volby 2003: Republikánská strana (celofederální - 42%) Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 19%), Katáib (LB - 18%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 16%), Hizballáh (LB - 5%) * Volby 2005: Katáib (LB - 31%), Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 29%), Wahda (LB - 16%), Hizballáh (LB - 12%), Japonská sociálně demokratická strana (JP - 7%), Volné vlastenecké hnutí (LB - 5%) * Volby 2007: Aikokushin 2007 (JP - 46%), Libaponská jednotná strana (LB - 37%), Wahda (LB - 17%) * Volby 2009: Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 44%), Aikokushin 2007 (JP - 32%), Wahda (LB - 11%), Katáib (LB - 8%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 5%) * Volby 2011: Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 46%), Aikokushin (JP - 29%), Wahda (LB - 12%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 7%), Japonské socialistické hnutí (JP - 6%) * Volby 2013: Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 47%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 24%), Aikokushin (JP - 10%), Wahda (LB - 7%), Hnutí budoucnosti (LB - 6%), Volné vlastenecké hnutí (LB - 5%) * Volby 2015: Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 49%), Wahda (LB - 31%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 13%), Aikokushin (JP - 3%), Hnutí budoucnosti (LB - 2%), Katáib (LB - 2%) * Volby 2017 (předběžné): Libaponská jednotná strana (celofederální - 65,3%), Liberální demokratická strana (JP - 6,5%), Wahda (LB, de facto ''celofederální - 6,1%), Aikokushin (JP - 4,33%), Katáib (LB - 3,4%), Hnutí budoucnosti (LB - 3,06%), Volné vlastenecké hnutí (LB - 2,6%), Japonská sociálně demokratická strana (JP - 2,5%), Nová demokratická strana (LB - 1,9%), Japonská konzervativní strana (JP - 1,6%), Japonské socialistické hnutí (JP - 1,4%), Islámská aliance (LB - 1,1%) V roce 2017 se do Nižší sněmovny dostalo vůbec nejvíce politických stran od vzniku Libaponska. Vláda Saada Harírího totiž snížila hranici procent hlasů nutných pro dostání do Nižší sněmovny na 1 procento. Strany však odstoupily od svých mandátů v senátu ve prospěch nezávislých. Ekonomika Libaponská ekonomika je průmyslově zaměřená, největší ekonomika v Asii a 3. největší na světě. Dle mezinárodního měnového fondu je průměrné HDP na obyvatele 51 449 $, což z Libaponsko řadí na 12. místo. Celkové HDP dosahuje téměř 7 biliónů ročně, což znamená že dle HDP je libaponská ekonomika 5. největší na světě. Jedná se o především průmyslovou ekonomiku spočívající na výrobě elektroniky a automobilů. Libaponská ekonomika byla prvních 10 let existence Libaponska (1989-1999) velice oslabená, a to především z důvodu války. Patřila mezi jedny z nejslabších ekonomik světa. Mezi lety 1999-2001 začal být rozvoj ekonomiky soustřeďován především do Japonska, od centralizace země však i do Libanonu. Rapidní růst Libaponsko ekonomiky Libaponsko zaznamenalo hlavně mezi lety 2001 - 2015, kdy ekonomika vzrostla přibližně o 80%. Dnes již však libaponská ekonomika roste na libaponské poměry velmi pomalu (přibližně o 3% ročně). Jeden z významných zdrojů pro libaponskou ekonomiku jsou ropné pole v Sýrii. Libaponská ekonomika má jako jedna z mála nulové zadlužení. Přibližně 70% obyvatel Libaponska pracuje ve službách, dalších 29,5% pracuje v průmyslu a 0,5% v zemědělství. Nezaměstnanost v Libaponsku prakticky není a libaponská ekonomika trpí spíše mírnou přezaměstnaností. Měna Měnou užívanou v Libaponsku je tzv. Federativní lira, neboli celým názvem ''Lira federace Libanonu a Japonska, tu vydává Národní banka, která sídlí v Bejrútu. Kurz měny je zafixován na euru, konkrétně fungující následujícím systémem: 1 Federativní lira = 0,3846153846153846 €, takže 1 € = 2,6 Federativních lir). Až do roku 2001 využívaly Libanon a Japonsko vlastní měny - libanonskou libru a japonský jen. Ty byly po centralizaci v roce 2001 zrušeny a nahrazeny Federativní lirou, jejíž první stabilizaci provedla právě Evropská unie. Vývoj ekonomiky Ekonomika Libanonu a Japonska byla silná již za jejich samostatnosti. Libanonu se přezdívalo Švýcarsko Středomoří, jelikož měl nejrozvinutější ekonomiku v celém Středomoří i na Blízkém východě. Japonsko zase od roku 1955 pociťovalo významný ekonomický růst vyznačující se především rozvojem průmyslu. Libanonská ekonomika se však zhroutila během občanské války, která trvala přes 15 let. Japonsko, které se s Libanonem sjednotilo ještě za války doplatilo nehorázným poklesem ekonomiky, jelikož bylo nuceno uklidňovat situaci v celém Libaponsku - dobývalo zpět přibližně 60% libanonského území, které bylo okupováno Organizací pro osvobození Palestiny a Sýrií, a také japonský ostrov Kjúšú, na kterém většina obyvatel odmítla stát se součástí federativního Libaponska. Následný růst ekonomiky byl takřka nulový. Libanonci i Japonci odcházeli do Evropy a Ameriky za prací, více jak 80% Libanonu bylo i po 10 letech zničeno. Až roku 1999 se probudila japonská ekonomika a začala se opět specializovat na průmysl. Začalo vyrábět především automobily a příruční elektroniku. Během jednoho roku ekonomika Libaponska o něco vzrostla, ovšem jen na japonské straně. Významným krokem pro růst libaponské ekonomiky byla centralizace. Japonská ekonomika investovala i do Libanonu a ekonomika Libaponska začala rapidně růst. Libanon se nejprve zaměřil na výrobu skla a šperků a po potřebné industrializaci a zmodernizování se zde začala vyrábět především příruční a domácí elektronika. Rokem 2001 začal v celém Libaponsku velký rozvoj ekonomiky. Částečně byl zbrzděn roku 2006, kdy Izrael začal bombardovat Libanon. Tyto ztráty však byly rychle dohnány a libaponské ekonomice bombardování nebránilo v rozvoji. Až do roku 2015 se ekonomika Libaponska vyvíjela rapidním způsobem, v letech 2003 až 2014 Libaponsko drželo první místo v ročním ekonomickém rozvoji. HDP v Libaponsku za 14 let vzrostlo o 80%, od roku 2015 však roste průměrně 3% ročně, což je v rámci světa velký růst, na libaponské poměry však poměrně malý. Libaponsko však neustále čerpá z ropných polí v Sýrii, kde vlastní přibližně 60% všech polí a z rozvinutého soukromého podnikání. Zemědělství Zemědělství je v rámci libaponské ekonomiky takřka bezvýznamné. Libaponsko nemá vhodné podmínky pro zemědělství (území je hornaté) a kromě několika míst v Japonsku a údolí Bikáa v Libanonu je půda v Libaponsku neúrodná a nevhodná pro zemědělství. Zemědělství zaměstnává asi 0,5% všech obyvatel (672 260 obyvatel). V Libanonu se pěstuje vinná réva, olivy, pomeranče a další citrusy. V Japonsku drtivou většinu zemědělství zabírá pěstování rýže, dále brambor a obilí. Libaponsko je potravinově nesoběstačné. Většina plodin se dováží. Hlavními dovozními partnery je Španělsko, Rusko, a další. Průmysl Průmysl je nejvýznamnější část libaponské ekonomiky. Zaměstnává přibližně 30% všech obyvatel. Libaponský průmysl se specializuje především na elektroniku a drahé kovy. V Japonsku je též silně rozšířená výroba automobilů. Po libaponské finanční krizi, která probíhala v letech 1989 až 1999, začalo Libaponsko stavět svou průmyslovou ekonomiku rovnoměrně mezi různé sektory. Velké firmy se tak na rozvoji a stabilitě ekonomiky podílí stejně jako střední a malé firmy, stejně jako těžba ropy v Sýrii. Obyvatelstvo V lednu 2017 v Libaponsku žilo 134 452 145 osob, z toho 92,2% byli Japonci, 5,7% byli Libanonci, 0,9% byli Korejci, 0,8% byli Syřané a 0,4% byli Palestinci. K šintoistickému vyznání se přihlásilo celkem 51% obyvatel, k buddhismu 37%, ke křesťanství 9% a k islámu 3%. Kategorie:Federace v Asii